Birthday Blues
by SKgirl
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and it's a sad confusing one. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are in Kagome's time for now. Inuyasha gets stuck on his human night, and survival is key. He risks his life for someone else's. But will he keep his? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Dreaming

A/N: I feel like I'm new at this. Okay this story came to me early one morning (okay one afternoon, I slept in) and I felt a deep connection with it and lately I've missed writing because it fills a void in my life. I get emotions out of my system. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and co.

As usual italics is thoughts, and in some cases dreams.

Chapter 1: Dreaming

_Kagome passed through the well and saw Miroku._

_She looked at him and smiled, but as she approached him, she felt funny._

_She gulped and he grabbed her. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled back...and then blushed._

_She smiled whole-heartedly._

Kagome awoke suddenly and panted, trying to catch her breath.

She thought back to her dream and blinked in disbelief.

She was pretty sure that she didn't have feelings for Miroku. But she could be mistaken.

The emotions she had in the dream felt real enough.

"Was that a sign that I like Miroku?"

She fell back onto her bed and then remembered..._my birthday is in two days._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she awoke the next morning, her mother had already packed everything she would need, so she skipped out the door and jumped into the well.

She climbed out of the well and swallowed hard, trying to smile.

There they were, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Just as tension seemed to rise and the silence became too awkward to be nothing...a shadow moved from within the forest.

The figure stepped out and waved his hand as a wind ripple followed and hit Inuyasha and the gang.

As they all stood back up, they sent Shippo to Kaede's hut to warn her and keep him out of danger.

Kagome backed up a few steps until her back was against the well and she pulled out her bow.

The other three instinctively stepped in front of her and pulled out their weapons.

The figure shot another wind ripple at them and Kagome was pushed into the well.

As she tumbled over the side she shot one arrow at the figure as he shot a wind ripple.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fell in the well after Kagome, just as the figure decimated.

The purple glow illuminated the well and they all stepped out into Kagome's time.

"I had it under control Kagome! Did you have to shoot that arrow?" Inuyasha fumed.

Everyone had pieced together the arrow thing, but it was still a little shocking.

Sango and Miroku looked around in amazement.

Inuyasha continued yelling and Kagome pointed things out.

"That's a car. These are just modern buildings..." and she continued as Inuyasha finished with "How in the hell did we wind up in your time, Kagome!"

"Your time is very beautiful Kagome."Miroku gulped and they all followed Kagome into her house.

"Mom, this is Miroku and Sango, the ones I have mentioned. Somehow they were brought here when we fell in the well."

Kagome's mom looked at them for a moment before pulling outs pots and pans.

"I guess I need to make more food." she smiled.

Kagome introduced her Grandpa and Souta to Miroku and Sango, and dinner went smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night while Kagome and Sango were sleeping in her room, Inuyasha knocked on the window, and Kagome snuck over.

She opened the window. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier. I guess this is a good thing, we get to stay here for your birthday."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

She stood there in amazement and then wandered back over to her bed for sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of Sango holding back a giggle.

"What?" Kagome backed away.

"He kissed you, and TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

After they both hugged and went crazy, they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Kagome, I have a surprise for you and your friends. For your birthday tonight, you're all going to _Restaurant Soigne._ (French for fancy restaurant)

"Oh wow, thanks Mom." Kagome hugged her Mom and then Sango and her ran around the house getting dressed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were finally ready, and the guys had BEEN ready.

Sango was wearing a medium length, black skirt with a hot pink stripe across it, and a pink top with a little black over coat and her hair was curled.

Kagome was wearing a deep royal blue dress with silver sparkles on it and her hair was in mini-curls in a bun.

The guys were both wearing black pants and Miroku was wearing a purple-ish blue shirt, while Inuyasha was wearing a red one.

As the girls walked down the stairs, the guys' jaws dropped and the swallowed, trying to regain composure.

They both got out a "you look beautiful" as the girls giggled.

The sun began setting and Inuyasha transformed into his human self.

He sighed deeply, worrying about his sappy attitude that was sure to follow.

"Where are my shoes?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll get you some shoes." Kagome's mom left to get them.

"Okay well Sango and I will get a cab, as they are called here, and you and Kagome can catch up with us later."

Kagome agreed and they left.

Just as they heard the car pulling away Kagome's mom showed up with the shoes.

She smiled and they finally got to the car.

Inuyasha decided he would drive (what? Yeah he can drive! Get over it!).

They drove about five minutes in silence before Inuyasha got uncomfortable.

"Kagome, about the kiss, I'm sorry, it's just as a human, I have too many emotions to decipher..."

Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha, don't worry, I didn't take it too seriously." she sighed.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it like that, I meant..."

She cut him off again only this time with "Inuyasha CAR!"

A car swerved into their lane and then Kagome went blank.

She woke up still seat belted in the car but feeling queasy.

She saw Inuyasha next to her, unconscious.

She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

As she climbed out and around to the other side of the car, which was completely smashed, she collapsed, her stomach started hurting worse.

She crawled to Inuyasha's door and opened it.

She finally got around to the buckle and the moment she heard it click, his body fell on her, his face right over her heart.

Inuyasha woke up and jumped back a little, nervous.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about that I didn't..." he blushed and stared into her eyes, their faces were inches apart.

He gulped and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Inuyasha, the person in the other car."

When she spotted the car she ran over to see if the man was okay, considering the car was on fire.

She pulled on the car door but it burned her hand.

Inuyasha finally ran over and ripped his sleeve off to wrap around his hand.

As Inuyasha pulled the man out of the car Kagome wandered back towards their car, collapsing as she walked.

Inuyasha laid the man down away from his car and walked back over towards Kagome.

She was on the phone, she had dialed 911 apparently. She got off the phone with a relieved sigh.

They sat next to each other listening to the radio, until Kagome got up and started dancing.

Inuyasha stood up and she pulled him close, just holding on tight.

They didn't really dance, just a long hug of deep breathing.

Finally the song ended and when Inuyasha pulled away, Kagome fell to her knees.

Blood dripped down from her stomach and Inuyasha picked her up, rocking her.

He felt his eyes watering and just continued thinking _I won't lose her, too many experiences like this_.

He looked at her pale skin, and her stomach which was now completely crimson from the blood.

He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed him back, crying.

_The minute I'm dying he gets the nerve to kiss me, heh._

Inuyasha leaned back up, and the moment he did, she closed her eyes.

Then...he heard the sirens.

A/N: Chapter 1 is complete. What do you think?

Okay well I would like to explain something, I know people have said this is a lot to happen in such a short chapter, but the battle needed to happen.

I have read stories where they MYSTERIOUSLY appear in Kagome's time and that just didn't work for me.

The battle is irrelevant, I needed them in the modern era, and if this villain character was serious, I would have given a name.

And also, I don't think it's so much, the car accident is the main part, the rest is background and style. Would you rather I opened with the accident?

_A car swerved into their lane and their car flipped, landing on the side of the road as they both faded into unconsciousness_.

Hmm maybe next time.

Also, the dream is no big deal, just a beginning of sorts.

That's all. REVIEW!


	2. One Thing After Another

A/N: A friend asked me if I would finish this story and although I was working on something else...here it is.

Disclaimer: Why are you reading this?

Last time on Birthday Blues.

_He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed him back, crying._

_The minute I'm dying he gets the nerve to kiss me, heh._

_Inuyasha leaned back up, and the moment he did, she closed her eyes._

_Then...he heard the sirens._

Chapter 2: One Thing After Another.

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's hospital room.

She had been unconscious for hours now.

He stared through the glass for a few minutes before a nurse dragged him back to his room.

He sat on the bed as she pulled another layer of bloody gauze off of his chest.

She lay him down and he unwillingly went back to sleep, dreaming that he would wake up to find Kagome conscious.

_As Inuyasha wandered back to her room, his steps began to feel lighter._

_He opened her door to see her awake. The moment their eyes met she ran over and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_He kissed her and she stood back up, smiling and staring into his eyes._

"_I'll love you for all of my days, Kagome, will you stay with me?"_

_As her eyes glistened over with tears, Inuyasha felt heavy and realized it was just a dream._

_He started to think about how Kagome had looked last time he saw her, and was scared that when he woke up, she wouldn't be there._

_Before he knew it, the background changed and he was somewhere else._

_As he began walking around he saw Kagome, and she waved, excited to see him._

_He realized that he was in the feudal era, and it looked like a normal day._

"_Kagome, what happened?" she smiled and just shook her head._

_He realized it was just his hopeful imagination that everything would be okay._

_Life seemed so normal here, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back._

_What would he be going back to?_

_He decided that for now, this was his place._

_But he whispered to himself_, '_I will get her back.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome opened her eyes she felt a sting in her wrist.

She looked down to see an IV and groaned out of frustration.

At least she had survived.

She sighed and felt relaxed, but all of her muscles tensed as she remembered Inuyasha.

She jumped out of her bed and dragged the IV with her down the hallway to the nurse's station.

She looked at the clock to see it was almost midnight.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the man is that I came in with? I mean, in what room?"

The nurse gave her a puzzled look just as Kagome's mother came up.

"Honey, he's right this way." Her mother put her arm around her and seemed a little too sympathetic for Kagome's liking.

"He was okay a little while ago. Just as you began showing improvement he slipped away."

Kagome forced back her tears.

"His bleeding stopped, everything was going back to normal actually. The doctors think he's keeping himself in the coma."

Tears tapped onto the floor underneath Kagome as she tried to control her breathing.

She walked into the room and smiled at the sight of him.

He looked peaceful and he was smiling.

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his hand.

Placing his palm against her cheek, crying into it.

She regained her composure and leaned back into the chair.

As she looked him up and down she remembered that they only had until the morning before he would be half-demon again.

She rubbed his black locks of hair between her thumb and forefinger smiling.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about. I wonder if he can hear me._

She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I'm glad you kissed me."

An hour passed of her whispering in his ear funny little things that she would have never said.

Such as, "I like when you get all angry, it's so adorable" and "I fell in love with your doggy ears first."

She stood up to stretch a little, and her mother walked in with an indescribable expression on her face.

"Kagome, why have you been sitting here? We should take him out of here, you should take him back to his time and then stay away."

As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, her mother raised her voice and explained to Kagome that she should have never met Inuyasha and that this was all his fault.

Kagome took in everything her mother said, and then when she paused, Kagome became very defensive.

"He saved my life. I talked to one of the doctors. If Inuyasha hadn't swerved the car when he did, I would be dead. He's in a coma because of me. The car was on my side, I would have been hit, not him, he's just so stubborn."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she walked over to her mother and started hitting her.

Kagome's mother realized that she couldn't get Kagome away from Inuyasha and that her whole heart was in that room.

Kagome's mom hugged Kagome and sat her back down.

"How are you going to wake him up?"

Kagome sighed and then laid down in bed with him.

"I don't know. I'm just going to stay with him and hope he comes around."

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what he was dreaming.

_Inuyasha sat at a picnic with Kagome, smiling and laughing. It seemed in this world they were in love and obviously together._

_He leaned over and kissed her, only it wasn't the same._

_He knew why it wasn't the same, but the gnawing fear of Kagome's death__still lingered in_ _the back of his mind._

_He smiled, but he could hear distant talking._

_It sounded like Kagome, but he couldn't hear her._

_He didn't know if it was another dream beginning or the real Kagome reaching him._

_He looked towards the sky as a rain drop fell on his nose._

_Kagome giggled and he tickled her while picking her up._

_They ran in the rain playing and laughing._

_She started to stop giggling and walked closer to him hugging him._

_She didn't have a scent like the real Kagome would._

_As the rain stopped and this Kagome laid on his chest falling asleep, he tried to listen more closely to what the other Kagome was saying._

_He could make out her crying, blubbering miserably actually, but couldn't make out the words._

_Then finally she sniffed, and he heard the words, 'come back to me Inuyasha, everything would be okay, let's go back, please. I won't cause anymore trouble, I won't flirt with Kouga, I won't ever blubber again, please just come back.'_

_As he stood up, the other Kagome vanished._

_He wasn't sure he knew how to go back._

_He screamed at the top of his lungs. "KAGOME!"_

Kagome looked up at the clock to see it was almost five.

She knew that they didn't have much time until the sun came up.

She sniffed in all of her tears and then heard Inuyasha murmur, Kagome.

She leaned in to kiss him, and just as her lips touched his, he began kissing back and her eyes popped open to meet his happy eyes.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, then pulled away with a slight giggle.

She averted her eyes from his and gulped, not sure of what to say.

He sat up in his bed and looked back at her.

"I heard you. You don't cause trouble." Inuyasha tilted her chin up and smiled at her, "but we both know you'll never stop blubbering."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him, kissing his neck, his cheek, anything that was there.

They snuck out of the hospital and ran to her house holding hands.

Just as the sun began rising they reached the well house and Inuyasha sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap.

Sango and Miroku walked by with questioning looks, they would explain later.

They walked straight into the house.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and Kagome whispered "I'll stay with you" falling asleep in his lap, with him smiling.

A/N: I have no idea of this is good or not.

I don't like flamers so keep your criticism light.

And yeah this is the end.

REVIEW!


End file.
